dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alistair
Layout with Box? Is it just me, or is Alistair's character box now weirdly squished? Loleil 10:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) It is. I'm not sure what to do about it though... DarkSpecie 10:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I did some retooling that seems to have fixed the problem. The image of Alistair is a bit large now, but I kind of like it! Plus, the page reflows well enough that it really doesn't look that bad. Even at lower resolutions. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, June 5, 2009 @ 10:10 am (ET) That entry about him being a romance option felt good, I bet. Right, Selty? :-) MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander ... :) yeeeessss-- 21:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to edit the box, so figured I'd just ask - would it be possible (or more appropriate) to link Steve Valentine's actual website rather than his IMDB page? It's http://www.stevevalentine.com/ --Fritti Tailchaser 15:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Quote Where is the, "death" one from, for that matter!? Is David Gaider secretly coming on this site to sneak quotes in? --Selty 07:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I believe 173.34.202.195's comment about Cori May's signature provides the answer. So sadly it's probably not David Gaider. But on the other hand, they are anonymous, so you never know... Loleil 07:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) 03:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No, sorry, I'm not Mr. Gaider. ;) Though if you look for Cori's posts on the forum, I believe the signature's still the same. Spoiler Just a heads up for when we can get a confirmation, I am almost 100 percent sure that Alistair is the son of Fiona and Maric, and therefore an heir to the throne. There is a screenshot of him in the royal golden armour. (Can't find the link, but it's from the same site as Zevran's screenshot that confirms his preference) --Selty 02:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOOOOOOOO why don't I ever listen when they say 'spoiler'?! You couldn't mean this, right? http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313507#show It's the 81st picture, in case anyone cares to know. I'm pretty sure that's Alistair, anyway. And this: http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313464#show Alright, that's definitely him. That's the 80th. Well, since we don't know the context we can't be sure... HelterSkelter 16:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No. It's confirmed. Sorry guys I was as upset as being spoiled as you are. In any case, it is one ending you can get.--Selty 01:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Xander? Why is Maric listed as Xander? Is there something I'm missing? I don't recall Maric ever being referred to as Xander. Cynnamin 19:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I believe it was used to shield spoilers for the time being before I put up the template. --Selty 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Alistair and Mages "Making another character fill the tanking roll is usually advisable if the player character is using magic or ranged damage.", is this a correct fact? If so, what is the reason for this? -- Snfonseka 11:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I don't see that text in the article, so it must have already been removed. -- 20:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Someone please clarify before I edit "Alistair was not Eamon's son, but King Maric's. Maric sheltered the boy to hide his existence from Queen Rowan, Maric's wife, despite his feeling of glory, by advice of his friend Loghain Mac Tir. His father was the last King of Ferelden making him the true heir to the throne before his half-brother King Calian. " Can anyone clarify exactly what this paragraph is trying to say? What does it mean by 'despite his feeling of glory'? What glory? Over the birth of a bastard son? If it's unrelated to Alister, why is it even mentioned? And why is Alister heir before Cailan? Even if he was older-- which he is not-- Cailan is the legitimate son. Alister is heir before Queen Anora, yes, but certainly not Cailan. I am about to go over that introduction paragraph with an axe, so if you wrote any of those sections, please clarify your meaning or it may vanish mysteriously. --Lilkam 10:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Feelings of glory, my guess would be putting your legitimate son on the throne, despite the fact that Alistair may be an older brother. Legitimate or not, Alistair is the kings first son and therefore the first heir. Which is why if you accept Morrigan's deal after supporting Alistair as king, and try to talk Alistair into it, he will worry about his bastard child ever attempting to claim the throne considering he doesn't trust Morrigan. Hope this helps. --MiyuEmi 10:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : Feelings of glory because he put his legitimate son on the throne? Perhaps my understanding of the word "glory" is different from everyone else? It still doesn't make much sense. :You've raised the issue that Alister is in fact older than Cailin. However, I do not ever recall Alister ever saying he was the elder. In fact, I've always thought Alister was the younger brother, from appearance and attitude. It is, of course possible that he is indeed the elder, but if so, I would like to see a source. Is it from the books? Something the writers wrote on a forum? What makes you believe Alister is older and this isn't just interpolation? If it's purely speculation on both sides, we should keep that vague until it has been proven either way. :Legitimacy is a big issue for the throne. The legitimate heir is the first heir, that is definite. Illegitimate elder sons are grey areas: and great fodder for rebellions, which is why Alister would worry since his true heir would not be the eldest and therefore in danger from opportunists. But his legitimate heir is the true heir. Alister is definitely NOT before Cailin. :--Lilkam 06:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It is possible that Alister was born before Cailin. The oppisite could also be true. with out a definite source it will be next to impossible to tell who was actually born first and who was born second. -- KageZX 23:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) About Alistair and Cailin... The only clue about their age difference I could find that suggests Alistair might be older is in one of those random conversations with other party members. Between Alistair and Whynn or Leliana (I don't remember which one). In short - let's say Whynn asks Alistair if he had a relationship with his brother and he says that he only met him once, while he was still in Redcliff, and Alistair said to him something like: Hello, your majesty.. and Cailin said: Wow, swords! (or something like that) and ran off. So, in that case, it could be, that Cailin was a little boy, easily distracted with shinny weapons, and Alistair was in fact few years older. But you never know with those two, because let's face it, they are both pretty childish. :) The conversation is between Alistair and Wynne. --Vehlr 17:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Losing items when he leaves? Should it be noted somehow on his page to remove any rare items you want to keep before the Landsmeet if you plan to recruit the secret companion? Would suck to lose your Dragon Armor if you gave it to Alistar, and not realize it until after you've saved over the Landsmeet prior save(s). AbsolutGrndZer0 20:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. Loleil 05:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hardening Personality Right can someone explain this to me?, I'm curious as to how one hardens Alistair's personality is this through dialogue that would make you lose approval or can you still gain from it? because I've seen nothing that would suggest he'll walk away feeling improved? less-manly? Zf6hellion 02:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Essentially after you go talk to Goldana with him, you have the option to tell him that "Everyone looks out for themselves. You should learn that." and he'll agree, then not want to talk right away. If you go talk to him later, essentially if you say anything but "That's not what I meant. Don't do that!" his personality will be hardened. It doesn't change him much, but he'll be more accepting of becoming King, and allow him to accept a threesome with Isabella. --Emynii 02:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Right... now I have to go and try that... and it's not what you think! (sort of) Zf6hellion 03:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it possible to spare Loghain and have Alistair become the king after hardening his personality? Has anyone been able to achieve this? Johnnyriot999 04:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::It is. After hardening his personality I was able to persuade him to marry Anora and become king, but he always leaves the party if Loghain is allowed to live. Loleil 04:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I've replaced the word alter with harden regarding Alistair's personality change at the end of his personal quest. In fact, "harden" and "hardening" are in such common use throughout this wiki, especially in the epilogue, that the term very badly needs its own subsection that can be hotlinked from all those other pages. --Phiont 12:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Issue with continuity? Anora as queen but Alistair referenced as king? I placed Anora on the throne without anyone ruling with her. Yet in every dialogue afterwords Alistair continues to speak as though I nominated him to be king. He insisted on slaying the archdemon because as king it was his responsibilities. This has happened before in previous runthroughs. Is this a known bug or just something with my game?--Emynii 01:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I hope it's a known bug and they fix it soon, because the same thing happened to me! Loleil 05:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, as much as it stinks for that issue, I'm glad other people are having it. I was worried I had some corrupted game files :/--Emynii 05:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alistair Family relations --Here Lay Spoilers-- I have read both books that are pre DA:O. From my understanding, Alistair is born at the end of the 2nd book (The Calling) at which point in time Cailan is already 9 years old. Also, despite the fact that during the game they repeatedly said his mother was a servant at Arl Eamon's castle, you find out differently in the book. His mother was a Grey Warden Elf Mage named Fiona, his father was indeed King Maric. At the end of The Calling, Fiona asks Maric to raise him as a normal human, away from royalty. She wished for him to have a happy life, uncomplicated by the whole Grey Warden/Elf/King parentage. At this point in time, Queen Rowan had already been dead for a few years. It is most likely that the servant girl mother was made up to hide his mother's true identity from him. I'm not saying that Goldanna's mother didn't die at Eamon's castle in child birth, just that it was convenient for a cover story for Alistair to be told. Fiona is possably still alive at Grey Warden headquarters, since it thought that her..experiences..in The Calling might prevent her from having to go through it again. Also, Duncan knew who Alistair's parents were. Had, in fact, traveled with them in The Calling. He promised the 2 of them that he would 'watch over' the baby and bring them news about it when he could. It most likely that he purposely conscripted Alistair to get him away from the Chantry as part of his 'watching over' duties. This is of course all assuming that the baby in the last few pages of The Calling is indeed Alistair. If it is not, then there is yet another brother out there somewhere. 08:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well someone would have to pry answers from BioWare then eh? heh heh, but as far as this goes it does make me curious for an answer to this case, a third sibling would be rather funny (well to me) or his mother being Fiona would cast some nice lights in the dark if you know what I mean - regardless unless there's a Q&A sometime soon we'll have to look to Dragon Age 2's release for more details. Fanclub links There are a bunch of links to fanclubs at the bottom of the article. I don't really think they are appropriate. Should we delete them?--Selty 01:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe instead of the current section we make one for fan run websites. I don't see how letting others know about fansites is taking away from the integrity of the site. Any site with "adult content" is met with a warning right away and everything I saw was under cuts to prevent any sort of missconduct. If neccicary, I say a warning that wiki has no control over the content of these fansites and that users visit them at their own discresion should be supplied. --Emynii 01:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think links to fanclub is inappropriate. Wikipedia lets high profile user generated sites to link from articles. As long as the fanclubs "major" then I'm all for it. --Tierrie 01:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then. I wasn't worried about the adult content, just of a whole lot of the same sites being linked. Never mind, then.--Selty 02:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::We'll put a warning that some of the sites may contain content of a sensitive nature. --Emynii 02:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Alistair has something against Dwarves? On my current play through, I'm playing a female dwarf noble. I so totally adore Alistair that I just can't help romancing him regardless of what I'm playing. Much to my dismay, this time after the 'tent' action, instead of confessing his love me, he simply said 'thank you'. (cry) All response options were the same, he had already given me a rose and was at 100 approval raiting. Is this just a thing against dwarfs, or did I jump the gun a bit? I have already recruited Wynne, Zevran, and Oghren, but haven't done the Ashes quest yet to save Eamon or the quest to see Goldanna (I so don't want to 'harden' him. Nooo must keep the goofy lovable Alistair!) Anyone else notice this on a dwarf, or have I not advanced in overall plot enough yet? Thanks! Pvpgirl 10:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've always gotten the overly romantic Alistair, it's part of his charm), though admittedly I almost always romance Zevran. Have you given him his mother's Amulet yet? I usually never get down to tent business until I've gotten at least one of the major plot gifts for the companion I'm romancing and things work out really well. I don't know if the game keeps track of things like this prior to romance, but you know this already so sorry, I know that this is a major flirtation point for him as you're able to tell him you remembered because he's special to you. You'd best harden him though or Alistair will leave you if you support him for King. Unless you plan on supporting Anora. --MiyuEmi 11:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I've given him the amulet. I'm just really confused over the whole 'Thank you, I didn't know I could feel that way' vs the 'Did I tell you that I love you? I did, well it won't hurt you to hear it again'. Just wondering if it has something to do with being a dwarf or if I need to save Eamon before he'll 'love' me after visiting my tent. Pvpgirl 11:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Huh. I wonder if he does. Odd since all hints to his mother being a serving girl in the castle make it seem as though his own mother is an elf. Who knows. That would be a shame though. I usually romance him as a human noble, so I'll see if it's the same for me as for you now as an elven mage. I wonder if it's just an I know I can't marry you if I become king thing. Did he make his confession to you that's he's an heir? --MiyuEmi 11:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes, he has. When I played through as an elf (twice, once as a mage, once as a warrior) he still 'I love you' line after 'tenting' him. That's why I'm wondering if it's just dwarves he has something against? Pvpgirl 11:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) He will only tell you he loves you if you have visited his sister and he's in love when he finally goes to your tent. Impossible outcome? "If Loghain is conscripted into the Grey Wardens, Alistair leaves Ferelden and becomes a wandering drunkard. (Unless of course you harden his personality during his personal quest, and then subsequently convince him and Anora to marry - in which case he will still choose to become King but will no longer directly support you in your efforts against the Blight.)" I spent a lot of time trying to get loghain to live and convince the two to marry, but it looks like alistair always leaves if loghain is spared. Has anyone gotten Anora and Alistair on the throne AND let loghain survive the landsmeet and if so how? -- 15:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC)